User blog:Arvin30p/The 5-3 Clearance - The end of Solomon Nights
Day of New Year, The Admiral decided to clear the map out of the celebration. Sazanami: The 3 New Year's quests are over. Master, Shall we tell Ooyodo-san that we will do the fourth quest? Hiro: Wait. we are not ready for that. Sazanami: Oh, the Battle of the Savo Islands. We are still stuck to that. Hiro: Yeah. I am somehow motivated to clear that map all of a sudden. Sazanami: You don't mean. Hiro: Call Kongou, Kirishima, Haguro, Choukai, Shigure and Yuudachi. They'll be the one who will do the last 3 clears. Sazanami: Roger that Master. Sazanami walked out and called the following names in that order. Then, Kazagumo entered the office. Kazagumo: Admiral, why was Sazanami-san waltzing out of the office? Hiro: Well, I ordered her to summon the makeshift fleet that will go to the Savo Islands. Kazagumo: Savo Islands? Hiro: oh. That Island group. That Island group has practically has this very dark Hazy clouds above and it blots out the sun... making it look similar to a night battle which by the way exponentially boosts our attack and our damage. But in retrospect, our opponents also benefits from this effect. Kazagumo: I see... so why are you sending them there? Hiro: You see... I neglected clearing that map because it's hard. And it can be frustrating at times. I feel like we can clear it this time. Kazagumo: I see. So Hiro-sama, since Sazanami-san is out for a while... I can do many things while we are alone here... Hiro: I already foresaw that move of yours. The Admiral pressed a button on his desk and then a cage suddenly enclosed Kazagumo. Hiro: Thank Goodness, I borrowed this design from Hoshi himself. Kazagumo: Admiral... I know you love surprises. but this is a bit much for a surprise. We can do other things rather than locking me up here... Admiral. Where are you going? Hiro: Oh. I am going out. I'll be briefing them at the corridor instead. Kazagumo: What a meanie... Hiro: Well... I have keys here... The Admiral threw a key-holder that holds bunch of keys. Kazagumo: ... Hiro: well... Something to put your mind into. I am not going away anyways, so take your time. well, consider it Game Over when Sazanami saw you locked there. Make it feel like you are playing Metal Gear Solid. Kazagumo: Admiral is such a bully. Hiro: Well. If you are freed from that cage, Then go to the back door already. We will not see you and you'll be heading directly to the place where the renovations will be done. Kazagumo: Okay. I'll make it work. The Admiral closed the door and he locked the door from the outside. Meeting Proper: Sazanami arrived with the said people from the fleet. Sazanami: Master, why are you at the corridor? Hiro: well, I am taking a breath of fresh air. anyways. Did you got them all together. Sazanami: Yes Master. Hiro: Good. Kongou... Kongou: Eh!? Me? Hiro: yes, You will be the Flagship of this Operation. Please do your best. Kongou: Yes Admiral! Hiro: Kirishima. Kirishima: Yes Admiral? Hiro: Please Support your sister. That's it. Kirishima: Leave it to me Admiral. Hiro: Haguro, Choukai. Haguro: Yes? Choukai: Yes? Hiro: Show those enemy cruisers what is true hell. Haguro: ... Choukai: Admiral, that is a bit much. But We'll do our best, right Haguro-san? Haguro: Yes! Admiral, I'll do my best in place of my Sisters. Hiro: Good. Hiro: Yuudachi and Shigure! Please be safe and help your senpais as well. YuudachI: Yes! I'll be showing them hell... and why I am called the Devil of Solomon. Shigure: I'll do my best! Hiro: You are... Hmm, Sazanami: Master, please don't make up names in the middle of a meeting. Hiro: I can't help it. Anyways. Your team name for now will be Savo Clearance group. Sazanami: How normal. Hiro: Then it's alright. The Admiral has then pat each one of the team for good luck. To the foreign waters Kongou: Hmm... Kirishima: Kongou nee-sama, how rare for the Admiral to call for us. Kongou: well... I guess he wants to clear this battle fast. By the way, Yuudachi-chan and Shigure-chan; you two are both in a mission a while ago. Yuudachi: Yes Kongou-san. but only I did the 1-3 clearing with Ooyodo-san and Samidare-chan and Yukikaze-san, Fubuki-chan and Akatsuki-san. Kongou: I see... Kirishima: Kongou nee-sama, we did the 4-2 quest where we trashed the enemy fleet that was waiting in the end. But I do admit, our carriers are really that great. Kongou: well... they are powerful after that proficiency was implemented. Haguro: Hmm... I think we are approaching the Groups of Islands. Kongou: Alright!!! Everyone! Let's have leave a powerful remark to the Admiral!!! All: WHHOOOOAAHHH!!! Into the Last Dance. After a lot of retreats and a lot of repairs, the fleet has preached the ultimate challenge. Hiro: Finally, The Last dance. Sazanami: Yeah. The two looked at the footage. Hiro: please call Kiusagasa, Hiei and Yukikaze just in case of Morale drain. Call them after I confirm that they are fatigued. Sazanami: Alright. The two waited until the fleet arrived. The fleet arrived and they all immediately went to the docks for repair. Yuudachi: Damn, why do we have to kill the sub when we can kill the boss? Shigure: Yuudachi-chan, don't worry about that. we are here to support our main fleet and we can help them in ensuring the Submarine doesn't hurt our teammates. Yuudachi: Alright. Kongou: Ow... that escort princess is strong. i admit it that she is strong, But why the heck the crusiers packs a punch too... Kirishima: Hmm... now that you said it, the Admiral said that at night we and the abyssals get stronger. And the Savo has that similar condition so we are somewhat undergoing night battles too. Choukai: No wonder I can fight battleships too. Haguro: me too... Some of them had a drop of the bucket and the others had to wait until the timer expires. the ones who were bucketed went to the office and the meeting resumes. The last hoorah. Hiro: Hiei, I am assigning you to take Kirishima's post for now. Hiei: Alright. You can count on me too! Hiro: That is somewhat reassuring. (lel) Hiei pouts a bit. Hiei: I will prove to you I am also as great as Onee-sama. Hiro: Yup. that's the spirit. Kinugasa: Admiral... I know I am weak and I can't do much against those opponents. Are you sure sending me there is the best option? Hiro: Yes. Because I believe in you. Kinugasa: Alright. I think I can give this a try. Hiro: well then folks. Let's try and finish this map. For GOOD! All: Yeah!!! The Last battle. Kongou: Eh... We haven't done much damage and we are getting pounded by the Ta Classes. what the heck is this? Hiei: Hie!!! Kongou nee-sama, how did you managed to survive the few runs? Kongou: We just got lucky. Shigure: Tch. I will not sink. Not here... I have to win more battles. Kinugasa: Damn it, Hiro you will have to treat me to Mamiya when I get back! Haguro: Hiro? Kongou: Admiral, Please pray for our victory. The shelling phase is over and then the ships fired their torpedoes. And then, a Miracle occurred... Yukikaze's torpedo reaches the boss and kills the boss transport. Shigure: !!! Kongou: WOW!!! Kinugasa: Phew. We are done!!! Hiei: Hue... Well I guess we had done It!!! Haguro: Finally... It's over. Yukikaze saw how it ended and she was speechless on how it happened but after that exchange, she smiled knowing that she had done a great job in securing the future for the Admiral. The team returned to the base without pursuing the enemy. For them and the Admiral, It's enough of a win. The Admiral didn't want to see more get hurt for catching up points. After party. The Group was then had a lunch out and they are eating at Mamiya. Hiro: To those who had worked hard for the Savo campaigns. Here's a cheers from me to you all! All: Yeah!!! Mamiya: Hiro-san... I mean Admiral, how rare of you to bring a group here. Are you perhaps feeling good? Hiro: Yes! I finally cleared the Savo Islands. Mamiya: Wow. That's great news. By the way, thanks for the gift. Hiro: Yeah. I guess you liked those earrings. Afterall, we have been friends for so long. Mamiya: well, that's true. Sazanami suddenly butt in to the conversation between the two. Sazanami: Mamiya-san, I supposed that you know him a lot too. Can you tell me what kind of a guy Master was? Mamiya: Well... he is just bad at expressing his feelings. Also, I can assure you he will do things to surprise you. So be prepared for it. Sazanami: Alright. Hiro: Umm... Mamiya. Mamiya: Hiro, Please quiet down a bit. I am teaching your lover to on what kind of a man you are. Hiro: Yes Ma'am. Sazanami: I see... so Mamiya-san, do you think I can make him like that too? Mamiya: well... He is a gentle guy. But... do not let him set too loose. He is kinda weak especially to provocations. Sazanami: Alright. Kongou: Hey!!! You two there!!! Please drop your talk and drink beer instead!!! Hiro: Wow. Kongou got drunk on grape juice. Kirishima: Admiral, I am sorry for letting her drink that. Hiro: But she was never got drunk drinking Alcohol. Kirishima: Truly strange. Sazanami: Kongou-san, You seem to carefree nowadays. Kongou: Of course. I am level 98 and I am a step away from the finish line. Sazanami: I see... Kongou: And then... The Admiral will immediately come and ask for my hand and I will not hesitate to say Yes so that we will be together. Kyaa!!! Sazanami: Sorry to break your Fun Kongou-san, But even if you reach the topmost level. He will wait for me and he will ask my hand for marriage. Kongou: ... Mamiya: ... (what should I do now?) Kongou cried. Kongou: WaahhH!!!! Admiral, why are you so Unfair. FIrst of all, you already reserve one ring on your Secretary and you have chose Hiei over me... Why!!! Hiro: Ouch. this is a bit much to handle. Kirishima: well... I better... The Admiral stopped Kirishima and he stood up instead. Hiro: Kirishima, Please host the party instead of me. I will take this sober to her room. though It's not yet evening she is making a ruckus already. Sazanami, are you fine with this? Sazanami: No Master, I will not let you handle this matter alone. Hiro: this is rather troublesome. Say, it's fine for me to carry her when you come and join me? Sazanami: It's fine. Hiro: You really are not in the mood today. well, Let's go. The Crying Kongou was then piggybacked by the admiral and then Sazanami accompanied him towards the base. The Party resumes despite Kongou's sober attitude and a few minutes later, the two returned while they are holding each others hand and the tension between them was lost in the process. - end. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature